Then and Now, My Little Brother
by Aritsu Hanagawa
Summary: Collection of moments seen from Mira's point of view, from when Harry was first born to after the defeat of Rahu. I apologize for the crappy title and summary. Rating may change.
1. Age 6: You're going to have a brother!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Custom Robo or any of the characters in the game. This story however belongs to me. Any characters not featured in the game, but featured in this story belong to me.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was going to have a what?

Young Mira looked up at her parents with large, currently questioning brown eyes. 'They did not just say I was going to have a little brother did they?' Mira couldn't help but look mildly displeased at her mother and father who were beaming back at their daughter.

"I don't want a brother." The six-year-old whined as she folded her arms across her chest and turned her back to her parents with a huff. Her parents laughed warmly. Her father walked over to his young daughter in her yellow shirt and gray army overalls. Placing a hand on her red pony-tailed hair he kneeled beside her.

"Now, come on Mira. You're going to love being a big sister." He said with his green eyes shinning and his mouth set in a warm grin. Mira just continued to pout and kept her arms folded. "Come on Mira. You'll be the older sibling, just like I am. Your little brother's going to look up to you and your going to have be their to help him." Mira's father kept trying to move into Mira's line of view, but she kept spinning around to avoid him. Her stubbornness once again surfacing.

Finally giving up Mira's father stood and he couldn't help shake his head and laugh at the behavior of his daughter.

"Well, I think that you'll like being a big sister just wait and see." He said with a warm chuckle.

'I doubt it.' Mira thought.

* * *

Mira sat and twiddled her thumbs as she waited in the white halls. Her father sat beside her, with his head hanged low to where his blonde hair covered his face and his glasses loosely dangled from his ears.

"Excuse me?" Someone spoke. Both Mira and her father looked up. Before them was a young woman in a female's white nurse outfit. "You can come in now." She said with a smile.

Mira's father hesitantly stood and walked into the room, where the nurse had disappeared into. Mira followed. Within the room was Mira's mother. She laid in a gray bed with her long red hair was mussed and stuck to her face. And within her arms was the new member of their family. Mira came close to the bed. She couldn't really see the newborn that well, but that was soon resolved when her father came and lifted her onto the bed.

Mira looked down with a bemused expression as she stared down at her baby brother. 'This is my little brother?' she thought as she continued to gawk at the infant who was wrapped in the warmth and comfort of blankets and their mother's arms. He himself gawked back at the Mira.

Mira's mother giggled and looked to her daughter and husband. "So what should we name him?" The woman asked and waved her index finger over her son's head, who in turn tried to grab it with his petite hands.

"Why don't we name him Anthony?" Mira's father suggested. Mira's mother played with the name in her mind and looked down at the newest member of her family, who had just taken a hold of her finger.

"I don't think that that's the right name, but it is quite the start." She said. "What do you think about Benjamin?"

"Not quite sure, but lets keep it in mind." The father spoke.

Mira continued to stare on as she ignored her parents' discussion of a name for her baby brother. She watched as he curiously tugged at their mother's finger. She tilted her head side to side as if this would help her get a better perspective of the round child with a few small strands of blond.

"Mira? Miiiiiiirrrrrrraaa. Mira!!"

Mira snapped out of her small trance and looked to her mother. "Yeah?"

"What do you think we should name the baby?" Her mother asked, her usual warm glow surrounding her.

'I really don't care.' Mira thought. "I don't know, Harry?" Mira said not putting much thought into her brother's name.

Her mother and father looked at each other, to the baby, to Mira, back to the baby and once again to each other.

"Actually that sounds like a great name." The mother beamed happily.

"It does?" A baffled Mira looked at her parents.

Her father nodded. "So, it's decided from now on your brother's name will be Harry." The man placed an arm around his daughter. "And till he can do so on his own, little Harry is always going to have his big sister Mira to protect him." Mira's father pulled his daughter close to where their cheeks pressed together. Mira's father grinned brightly. Mira just rolled her eyes at the thought and looked at Harry with annoyance. 'This is going to suck.' She thought.

* * *

Mira couldn't believe it. How could anything go on for so long? Mira's brown eyes where wide in shock as Harry continued to cry. She didn't know why he was crying she just knew that he was and she didn't know what to do. Their father was at work and their mother was making frequent trips between their house and the neighbor's house. She had only left for ten seconds when Harry started to cry.

'How do make it stop?' Little Mira mentally cried. She knew that her mom could stop Harry's crying, but she also knew that she wasn't supposed to leave her brother alone. She pressed her hands to the sides of her head as she tried to think.

"Oh. Harry would you just SHUT UP!!!" She yelled. To Mira's surprise it suddenly got quite. She look over at Harry on the couch, to see her little brother just sitting their quietly. His face wet with the remnants of his tears. He starred at his sister with his large eyes. 'I can't believe that actually worked.' Mira thought.

She cautiously walked over to Harry and pulled herself onto the couch. Moving close to his carrier, Mira looked at her brother the same way she did in the hospital. "It's going to suck having you around." She said. And with those words, Harry once again began to cry.

"Oh. Mama, please come back." Mira whined.


	2. Age 11: One day at the park

Mira sighed peacefully and wiggled around some as she tried to make herself comfortable on the synthetic grass. Her eyes scanned over the sky and down to her four friends that laid in a circle with her. To tell the truth Mira didn't like cloud watching that much, but did so because her friends loved to so much and besides it wasn't like it was going to hurt her if she watched the clouds once and a while.

"Hey Mira isn't that your brother?" Asked one of her friends. Mira sat up in her yellow shirt and gray pants. Her eyes wandered of to the water fountain where she saw a small group of kids gathering and where she could hear the sound of Harry crying.

Rolling her eyes Mira stood and slipped on her large blue shoes. Making her way down the small hill in which she and her buddies perched themselves on, Mira shoved some of the children out of the way and found that in the middle of the circle was her brother. Now five-years-old Harry's blonde hair was in a hi-top fade style and he wore a green shirt paired dark green shorts, long gray socks and dark blue shoes.

Harry was on the ground with tears running down his cheeks. Standing over him, with Harry's glasses in hand, was a young boy wearing hot red shirt covered by a blue jean jacket, a pink ascot, light blue jeans with pink studs and violet boots. But what really made the boy stand out was his pink fauxhawk haircut.

'Great, it's Evil.' Mira thought. She simply couldn't stand Evil, he always acted as if he was the best thing to ever happen to the world and he had the stupidest name ever. Evil was currently laughing with that stupid cackle of his when Mira stepped up.

"Hey, Evil what do you think you're doing to my brother?" Mira put a frown on her face and firmly placed her hands on her hips. Evil looked at her with disgusted amusement.

"Well, if it isn't Mira." He said haughtily. "Should've known that your loser brother was here you would be too." He said and laughed. A few blond headed boys, Evil's lackeys, laughed as well.

"Oh, lay off Evil. You think you're the coolest just because you pick on a _five-year-old_. Leave him alone!" Mira said standing her ground. No matter what she always got into confrontations with Evil.

"Hmph. Don't think that you can order me around just because your three years older than me _Mira_." Some anger seemed to rise in Evil's voice but not a lot. "If you want to settle this lets do it with a battle." Evil pulled a robo cube out of his pockets. "Oh, but wait. That's right! You don't have a robo do you?" he chuckled. "Your family can't afford to get you one. It's no wonder. Your family's wealth could be determined from those tacky earrings of yours." Evil said and laughed again.

Mira's balled her hands into fist. But she calmed down some allowing them to relax. Stomping over to Evil, Mira quickly snatched the glasses out of Evil's hands and gave them to Harry who was now standing and watching the two talked.

"Come on, Harry it's time to leave." Mira said as she turned and headed towards the parks exit. Harry hesitantly followed his sister.

* * *

The walk home was an awkward one. Mira was mad and tarrying to calm herself down and Harry was sulking while at the same time slightly fuming. Mira's eyes wandered down to her brother.

"What are you so mad about?" Mira asked her brother.

"You didn't have to help me." He said pouting even more.

"So, what you just wanted let me you continue to get picked on. Grow up Harry. Until you can stand up for self I'm going to have to watch you." Mira said.

Harry just huffed and turned his head away from his sister.

The finally made it to their home.

"Now you better straighten out your attitude some, or mom and dad are going to want to get involved." Mira said opening the door. Harry went in first.

"Hey you two dinner's almost ready." Their dad came by. "Hey, Harry what happened to you." The man said going over to his son.

"Nothing." Harry said. He headed straight for his room. His dad watched him leave, then turned to Mira.

"Nothing happened. Besides I took care of it." The eleven-year-old looked back at her dad.

"Well nice to see that you're taking care of your little brother." Mira's dad ruffled her hair and went into the kitchen to help his wife.

Mira watched as her father left before heading to her room. On her way she peered into her Harry's room. He had apparently gotten over the event at the park some as he was currently playing his video game and was off into his own world. Mira shook her head at her brother.

'What am I going to do with him?' She thought and continued to her room.

* * *

((I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had serious writers block, I've been busy with camp and other things. Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter.)) 


	3. Age 13: You should be a cop

"Come on Mira can we go now?" Harry whined.

Mira turned an annoyed glare in the direction of her brother. The eight-year-old sat grumpily on the ground with his back against the cold metal. His glasses sat very securely on his face as he wore black suspenders with an army gray shirt and yellow/blue sneakers over army gray socks.

"Oh chill out Harry. Let me just have one more round and we can go, okay?" Mira asked.

It was about two weeks since her thirteenth birthday had past and since then she had spent most of her time at the training gym.

"You're just upset because you don't have one." Mira said leaning against the surrounding of the holosseum.

To know if that was the truth or not was a mystery, but one thing was for  
sure Mira was more then happy when her parents were able to get her; her own custom robo. That's right she finally got one. An Aerial Beauty model, type Sol. She wasn't yet able to make her own holosseum, but Mira was already proving to be a top notch a fighter.

"Um excuse me; are you waiting for someone in particular?" Asked a voice.

Mira and Harry looked over to the other side of the training holosseum to see a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue hoodie and long red and gray pants the covered his dark blue and white shoes some.

"Hey, Roy." Mira said.

"Hey, Mira." Roy said, giving a shy wave to Mira. "Hi, Harry." Roy spoke with annoyed anger as he looked over Harry who was now standing and walking over to the training holosseum.

"Hi, Roy." Harry said, mimicking Roy's tone.

It didn't take a genius to know that Roy and Harry hated each other. Problem is that no one knew why they hated each other. But for the most part Mira acted oblivious to the hatred between the eight-year-old and fifteen-year-old.

"Be nice you two." Mira's voice floated on top of the hostile air. The two backed off.

"Hey, Mira do you mind if you and I have a match. I've heard that you're really good." Roy said turning back to Mira.

"Sure! I was going to wait and practice more before actually asking to go to a match against you, but I guess it'd be just better to go ahead." Mira said.

"Make sure don't lose Mira." Harry said as the two opponents prepared themselves.

It was an intense match, but a victor had been decided. It was Mira.

"Yeah!! My sis kicked your butt good!" Harry jumped up and down in happiness.

"I lost." Roy said somewhat dumbfounded as he looked sadly at the ground.

"Would you stop it?" Mira walked past Harry and smacked him on the head. She stopped in front of Roy and held out her hand. "You did well Roy; I thought I was going lose for sure in the middle there."

Roy looked at Mira's hand then to Mira's face.

"Thanks. Looks like the rumors are true." Roy said shaking Mira's hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Mira can we go now?" Harry whined as he turned away from the two.

"Sorry Roy gotta go." Mira waved to Roy as she went to catch up with her brother. Roy waved back.

"Why do you even talk to that guy, he's such a jerk." Harry said.

It was late out. The sun was setting and night was preparing to fall. It had only been apparent to the brother and sister how late it was until they had left the training gym. They now found themselves hungry for dinner, but thankfully most of the way home.

"He's not a jerk." Mira countered. "If anything you act more like a jerk than he does."

"I do not." Harry mumbled some looking to the ground.

There house was in sight and the door was slightly cracked open allowing the delicious smell of a home cooked meal wafted out and into the air. Mira and Harry's stomachs growled in anticipation.

"Hey Mira, why are you spending so much time at the training gym anyway? It's not like there's a tournament coming around anytime soon and no one's been able to really beat you yet." Harry stepped on to the porch of their home.

"Easy. I'm going to be cop just like dad and for that to happen I have to be really good." Mira said.

Their dad was one of the best cops on the force. And since as long as she could remember Mira had always wanted to be a cop, just like her dad. She wasn't going to let anything change her mind.

"Hey, Harry you should be a cop too when you're older." Mira spoke with a smile.

"What? No way." Harry said.

He placed his hand on the handle of the front door. Opening it he went inside. Mira followed closely behind closing the door.

"Why not?" Mira asked completely confused.

"Because I don't wanna be a cop. Just because dad's one and you want to be one, doesn't mean I have to be one."

Mira her eyes. "Harry as long as I'm your big sister I'm going to see to it that you're going to be a cop." She walked past her brother into the dining room where her parents where setting up the table. She pulled herself into a seat. "It would be good for you." She finished.

Harry pulled himself into a seat as well. "Trust me, that's a battle you're never going to win."

((Sorry for not updating. I've been real busy. But I will finish this story. It's actually not going to be that long.))


	4. Age 16: All about the robos

Mira sighed. He was doing it again. That brother of her's, she had no idea what to do about him. Normally Harry hated coming to the training gym, but on several occasions when the twelve-year-old boy did tag along he found away to occupy himself. The source of his attention when it came to training gym visits? Girls. Yep, girls. Mira couldn't really understand how someone her brother's age could be into girls that much. She was fully aware that Harry not only flirted a lot, but had asked quite a few girls out on dates. What really surprised Mira was that out of all the girls that Harry had asked out, a good handful of them had said yes.

Currently he was busy asking out a girl from his class. Mira was unable to remember her name, but it would seem that the girl was falling for Harry's lines.

"Harry come on we're going." Mira called.

"Give me a minute Mira." Harry yelled back looking to Mira with a frown and turning back to the girl with a smile. "So, come on. There's no way someone as cute as you can just stay home on a Saturday and do nothing. Please, just one date. I know this great new place that opened up, come whadda ya say?" Harry said working his magic best as possible.

"Well…" The girl began. Mira stalked over.

"I hate to break this up, but we have to go Harry. You don't want mom and dad to get mad do you? Now let's go!" Mira grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt and began to walk off, dragging her brother behind her.

"Call me!" He yelled back at the confused blue-haired girl.

* * *

"Dammit Mira why'd you have to go and get in the way." The twelve-year-old pouted as he walked beside his sixteen-year-old sister. "Just when she was just about to say yes too."

"Oh, please Harry, get over it." Mira said. "There's plenty of other girls you can chase after, give me a break. Beside she only likes guys with custom robos if you didn't know."

Harry looked towards his sister surprised. "She does?" he asked "Where did ya here that?"

Mira thought for a moment. In truth she had never heard or seen anything to prove that point, but Harry didn't know that.

'This is my chance.' She thought.

"Well, I was walking through the park one day and it just so happened that I saw her. She was hanging and getting all lovely dovey with this guy who had just won a robo battle. She was kissing him and everything."

Mira cringed a little when she saw Harry's face light up. He actually believed her and she couldn't believe how happy he looked.

"Are you serious!? Oh, man now I _have _to get a custom robo." Harry exclaimed.

'Mission Accomplished.' Mira gave a victorious smile with Harry noticing.

"I'm gonna ask Mom and Dad if I can get one as soon as I get home."

Rushing into his home Harry called out "Mom, Dad are you here?"

Mira walked in close behind and closing the door. She strolled into the kitchen finding a note.

"Hey Harry." She called.

"What?"

"Mom and Dad are out and they won't be home until a little later. We still have to go to bed on time."

"Fine." Harry said. "But I'm asking for a custom robo first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go get out of your clothes, so we can eat." Mira called upstairs.

She smiled as she heard the sound of her brother going into his room.

'Now just to see if I can convince him to go to the police academy when he's older.' Mira thought.

((Sorry, for not updating in a while. I've been busy and slightly uninspired. So yeah, very short and pretty bad chapter.))


	5. Story Notice

To everyone who has been reading this fanfiction and to those who have added it to their favorites, I have to apologize. Because of school I haven't been able to update in the longest. School has recently relaxed some, and I was given a short-lived burst of inspiration. However I am back to being a bit out of it, so I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'm currently working on private projects, such as comics and novels, but I hope to get back to my fanfiction(s). I will start by editing the chapters I have up now as some readers have commented and then I will look into and hopefully updating ASAP. As for now; Now and Then: My Little Brother is on hiatus.


End file.
